


I Wanna Hold Your Hand So Tight I'm Gonna Break My Wrist

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alex Gaskarth is kinda in this, I suck at tagging, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Wow, a lot of lashton, anyways enjoy, are those even actual tags, as the second chapter, but it took me like a week to write this im, i am done, i dont know, i guess, i probably shouldnt tag him though, i want to make their wedding now, im done, it might just be, jk, let's give it up for long ass titles though shall we, nevermind, no, okay, pierce the veil lyrics how amazing, side!Malum, the first chapter is how they meet and a whole lot of useless bullshit, well malum, whatever, yeah - Freeform, you just have to read it to find out i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke meets Calum during class and they go out for Starbucks with a few friends.</p>
<p>(or the one where Calum asks Luke if he wants to go out for lunch with his friends and Luke meets someone that he'd decided he'd very much like to spend the rest of his life with)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand So Tight I'm Gonna Break My Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is a whole lot flippin better than my last one-shot? My last one sucked so much, I'm not happy with it, but I was too unmotivated to rewrite it, so. Yeah. I hope you like this one though? :)

It was 10:27 in the damn morning and Luke was late for his first class in university, and _fuck_ he didn't know what to do. He held books and a few notebooks in his arms as his flip flops slapped against the hard pavement. He was _twenty-seven_ minutes late to his first lecture and god, he didn't even want to go into the room.  
  
His arm reached out to open the front door of the building, running inside. His eyes scanned the room numbers trying to find the lecture hall he was meant to be in half an hour ago. This class was Music Theory and Luke fucking hoped the professor was hip and cool. Once he had finally found the room, he stared at the door for what seemed to be a good thirty seconds.   
  
He swung the door open and the sudden silence that filled the air alarmed him. Everyone turned in their seats, the door creaking as it moved to give way for Luke to move in. He gave an awkward chuckle before rushing to a random seat next to a tan boy with raven black hair. The door closed as he settled down.  
  
"Hemmings?" The professor called out from the front of the hall. Luke's head shot up at the mention of his last name. "Luke Hemmings, that's who you are right?" He asked, pencil in hand as he was waiting for Luke to reply so he could write down something. Luke nodded quickly, cheeks heating up as others turned back in their seats to see who he was. "Well, I'm Mr.Gaskarth, in case you didn't know. Now lets continue with the assignment,"  
  
He wrote something down on the board, gesturing for everyone to copy it onto their notes. Luke turned to a random page in an empty notebook and started to scribble words he doubted he'd be able to read in the future. He was relieved he didn't get in trouble but he did make a fool out of himself in front of a room of about 20-30 people and he guessed that was about the same thing.   
  
Suddenly, he felt a paper gently hit his neck. He looked over to his left to be met with the boy he was sat next to. Luke glared at him before turning back to continue listening to whatever Mr.Gaskarth was talking about. Then he felt another paper hit his back. This time it read " _open_ " in big black letters. It was barely legible as the paper was crumpled up and wrinkled.  
  
He hesitantly did as told and read the message written in neat handwriting, " _hi my name's Calum and I like your shirt_ ,". Luke took a glance at his shirt to see he was wearing a Blink-182 one. You'd think he'd know exactly what he was wearing, but he was in too much of a hurry that morning, he didn't give enough fucks to look decent enough to go out in public.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes at the fact that this probably 18-20 year-old guy passed him a note in class like some 6th graders. Nevertheless he replied with a simple, " _hi i'm_ _Luke and I like your music taste_ ," in the neatest handwriting he could muster up in the time span of 5 seconds as he wanted to make a good impression through his penmanship no matter how stupid that sounded.  
  
He didn't recieve another piece of paper back. Class went by slowly before Mr.Gaskarth dismissed them and a stampede of students came rushing out the doors. Luke stumbled around in the crowd as he tried making his way out. A hand grabbed his arm before he was out of the door, and yanked him back. He turned around to find Calum smiling brightly at him. "What?" He snapped rudley, shifting the notebooks he was holding againt his chest.  
  
Calum noticed his bitter expression and pulled back a bit. "'m sorry if I'm annoying you. Just thought you'd be cool. I seriously only have one friend that goes here. Or just one friend in general. We've been friends for years," He explained, sighing quietly. Luke genuinely felt bad for the guy because he was a fairly popular guy in highschool. No one really disliked him, he was always so happy and cheery. At least, that's before the stress of university kicked him straight in the balls.  
  
Luke shook his head, not wanting the guy - Calum - waiting and wasting some time alone. "No," He insisted, "You don't annoy me at all...it's just we sorta kinda just met so I'd like to get to know you before we can classify as best friends or anything," He nudged Calum with his elbow. "But I bet you're a cool guy, plus you have an amazing music taste, so of course we can be friends." Luke joked, lagging behind Calum a bit. Luke was proud of himself to say the least, because even if he was fairly popular, he was absolute shit at socializing when it came to people who he wasn't comfortable around yet.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Hey, maybe you could just come with me and my friends? We're gonna go out and get some Starbucks," Calum offered, turning himself around to face the taller boy. Luke snorted, recieving a weird look from Calum. He shrugges, grinning a bit. "What is it, dude?"  
  
"I don't know. But, Starbucks? Are we just a bunch of prepubescent teenage girls?" Luke joked, smacking Calum's stomach gently.   
  
Calum slung his arm around his lower stomach seeming offended at the form of violence, but laughed anyways. "I mean, why not right? We can totally play off as like, annoying as fuck 13 year-old girls, am I right?" He inquired.  
  
Luke shook his head shamefully, and replied with, "Well, you could. You definitely could, I don't know about me or your other friends," Calum rolled his eyes before turning back around.  
  
"Well, since you like my music taste so much, I have a feeling you'll get on with them pretty damn well," He chimed, giving a Luke a small smile. Luke returned it before feeling a small vibration in his front pocket. He pulled out his phone, checking to see he had gotten a reminder to swing by his dorm.  
  
"Oh! Cal, can we head to my dorm really quick? I just need to grab a book for my next class in like 2 hours. I never really stay at my dorm in between classes, it's pretty boring, so," Luke gestures his hands in the direction of the dormitories.   
  
Calum nodded, following quickly behind Luke. "Let me just call my best mate. He's probably waiting at the Starbucks already. What do you want, bro? I can just ask him to order for us ahead of time,"

Luke nodded quickly, throwing a quick "okay and hot chocolate please" over his shoulder before running ahead of the other boy.  
  
-  
  
The walk to the small cafe was uneventful. There was barely a word shared between the two young adults. As they approached the building, Calum asked quietly, "How old are you?"  
  
It didn't take Luke more than a second to reply with a faint, "22," before Calum's eyes crinkled and a wide smile took its spot on his face.  
  
"Me too!" He blurted out not even a second later, hands hitting Luke's bicep gently. "I remember when I turned 21 last year though. I hooked up with this one girl and well," He shrugged, laughing slightly.  
  
"Well, what?" Luke willed him to continue on with his short little story.  
  
"That's when I figured I was gay and was displeased by the sight of vaginas and boobs," Luke shook his head and laughed at the boy's sense of humor and went back to paying attention to where they were walking. Calum opened the door of the Starbucks, pointing out 2 boys who seemed older than them both, and urging Luke to go in front of him.   
  
Luke struggled against Calum's strength and before he knew it, he was sat on one of the seats beside a boy with dark brown, curly hair, not a single blemish in sight, and Luke was quite amazed. "Hi," He mumbled.  
  
"Ciao!" The boy beside him exclaimed, bringing his attention away from his phone to Luke. "Ho fame,"  _I'm hungry._  
  
Luke looked over at the other boy beside Calum, who's hair was a peculiar shade of red and raised an eyebrow at him. "Taking an Italian language class. It's not necessary, course, but it's fairly nice to figure things out." He replied, noticing Luke's confused expression. Luke nodded slowly in understanding before returning his gaze to the boy beside him. He was attractive, Luke'll admit. He was very,very attractive but he had too much pride to actually say it out loud.   
  
And then the boy's hand was thrust out into the space between the two, gesturing for Luke to take it. Luke did so, shaking it slightly, and giving him a sly smile. "What's your name?" Luke questioned, not wanting to wait.  
  
"Mi chiamo, Ashton," _My name is Ashton_. He replied, mouth forming a toothy grin. Luke smiled back, because he had such a beautiful smile and  beautiful eyes and beautiful lips and he wouldn't mind waking up to those everyday, really. After a moment's silence, Ashton spoke up again, "I figure you don't understand or speak Italian?" Luke shook his head vigorously. _I wouldn't mind learning for you_ , he wanted to say, but he didn't let a single word leave this lips.   
  
"I'm Luke," An answer to a question that was never asked. And then he noticed Ashton's t-shirt and yeah, Luke _really_ wouldn't mind waking up with him each day. "I like your shirt," He mumbled, admiring the fine print. _Hold Onto Me, Mayday Parade, Tallahassee FL_. "They're a good band, man,"  
  
Ashton smiled big. "Yeah, yeah they really are,"   
  
Michael and Calum stared at them quietly, expressions filled with amusement. "Are you two done with that sappy love story of yours, yet?" Michael joked, giving out a breathy laugh.  
  
"Love story? No, course not," Ashton giggled. _Giggled_. "We're not gonna end up together," And that broke Luke's heart, no matter how stupid that sounded to anyone else. "At least not now, we just met," And now Luke was happy. Ashton grinned widely at him, eyes crinkling slightly. "He's cute. I'd date him,"  
  
"I mean, I would too," Michael smirked, but before he could make another remark, Calum smacked the back of his head. "Ow! Fuck, that hurt, Cal! Why'd you do that?" He complained, rubbing the injured area with his hand.  
  
Calum rolled his eyes before kissing Michael's cheek. "You're my boyfriend, no one else's," Luke choked on his hot chocolate.  
  
"You two are dating? What?" He asked, obviously confused at the sight before him. "I honestly thought he....Michael? Was straight,"   
  
"Bisexual actually. Half straight, I still kinda like boobs," He laughed, taking a sip of the vanilla latte he had already ordered. "But Ashton here," And he paused for a bit, waiting for Ashton's approval on the topic. With a slight movement of the head and wave of the hand, Michael continued on. "He's gay," He put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. "Now, what about you? You fucking tall asshole,"  
  
"Mikey! No swearing in public!" Ashton scolded, mouth twitching as if he was trying not to laugh. "There are 12 year olds here, be careful about what you say,"  
  
Michael threw his hands up near his face in defense. "Alright, alright mum, god. I'm too punk rock for this."  
  
"No you aren't,"  
  
"I am not," He agreed. "Now, Luke. What 'bout you?"  
  
"Bisexual, my friend," He replied, smiling. "But seriously. Why did you and Calum ever start dating?"

Ashton jumped at the chance. "Oh! Can I tell it? It's really exciting!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Ash, no it is-" Ashton threw a menu at Calum.

"So! I already knew Michael since we went to the same high school, but then we met Calum here at Starbucks one day because he was lonely and we decided to be friendly and sit with him-"

Calum interrupted, "What? You guys told me Michael thought I was cute so he wanted to subtly flirt with me!"

"People lie, babe. Sorry you had to find out this way," Michael smiled adorably at his boyfriend, who's cheeks turned into a bright pink. Calum huffed and gestured for Ashton to continue with his explanation.

"Okay, well, so we sat with him and we hit it off immediately. But then Calum's name was called and he went to get his drink and on his way back he tripped and hit Michael's head with the cup as it flew out of his hand. The cup opened and spilled all over Michael. I'm pretty sure he hated Cal for a good amount of time, but then he noticed how attractive, I guess, he was and didn't hate him as much as he would've," Ashton laughed, reminiscing in the glory that was the first time they met Calum. "Mikey seemed pretty pissed off at him. It was hilarious, if only you were there. I bet you would've loved it," His smile lit up the whole room, everyone looked over at Ashton, who's giggle was loud, and though can sometimes get annoying was adorable and something you can almost never get tired of. An elderly couple noticed how close Ashton scooted to Luke and smiled fondly at the younger ones. They knew they'd last for a while. "But then they started getting along and getting touchy with each other. I admit, it was weird because I never really found someone like Michael found Calum. It's been just me for a while. I'm a believer in all that ''not until I find the right one' shit," He looked down as he played with his fingers. "It's childish, I know, but I've always been taught not to waste my time on people I know aren't worth it, and that's something I've always wanted to live by,"

Luke was so far gone. It's only been about 10 minutes, but he knew he was just about screwed. The way Ashton spoke about why he believed in what he believed in with such passion made Luke _really_ fond of the boy and he couldn't help it. His eyes lit up at the thought of "the one", even if it made him seem like such a teenage girl others eyes. "No, no. It really isn't childish, in fact that's amazing. Having learned that and living by it for your whole life is kinda cool," Luke insisted, smiling at Ashton. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" He asked, and maybe he was hoping that he didn't, but maybe he wasn't. Ashton hesitated before shaking his head slightly and frowning. 

"I'm a 24 year old male, and I've never been in a relationship, laugh all you want. It's just...I'm scared I guess. Relationships scare me," He mumbled, chuckling quietly. Luke's smile subsided at Ashton's sudden mood change. "I never feel good enough for anyone, but then again I feel like they're never good enough for me and it's really conflicting and confuses me a lot,"

"No, Ash - can I call you that?" Ashton nodded. "It's okay, that you've never been a relationship before, I mean, and I've only ever been in one committed relationship, the rest were casual hook-ups, the regular kinda horny teenage boy things I guess, and well hey maybe someone that  _really, really_ likes you may be in front of you right now," And Ashton smiled, cheeks heating up and turning a bright pink.

Luke glanced over at Michael and Calum who were looking at the two with small smiles played on their faces. His eyes turned back to Ashton, who was hiding his face. Luke laughed quietly before pulling Ashton's hands away from his face. "You're beautiful," he whispered, admiring the other's features. "You're so fucking wonderful Ashton, and god dammit, I've only known you 20 minutes and I feel like I'm slowly falling in love with you. It's really stupid in my opinion, that you'll ever think you're not good enough because god, you're better than 'good enough'. You're so much better and amazing, and wonderful. You're so fucking beautiful, Ash, and I want you to know that. I went off topic, but I'm fairly sure I just professed my undying love for you and that's all that really matters," He took a deep breath and sighed as Ashton's face lit up. He was  _happy._ "I really like you. Even though I don't really know you. I'd like to. Get to know you, I mean. I, just, um," 

Ashton stared at Luke. "Okay,"

"Okay?"

"Yeah,"

Luke gestured for Ashton to continue on. "Yeah...?"

"I like you too,"

"You do?" Luke beamed, eyes bright. 

"I do," He complied.

"Do you want to go on a date? With me? Well, of course with me. Who else would you have gone with? I asked you to go on a date with me, not some fucking idiot. I wouldn't let them take you away from me, after all I just said that entire heart-warming speech, that'd suck if they took me away from-" Ashton kissed his cheek. He sat there dumbfounded.

"Shut up, you twat,"

"Twat?"

"Too many questions,"

"Can you too just kiss and be boyfriends already?!" Michael complained, groaning and leaning his head back into his chair. "This is taking up too much of my time. Just date and we'll all be happy again,"

"But we met half an hour ago-"

"Just...KISS. It's not that hard,"

"Well, I mean,"

"Don't tell me you haven't had your first kiss either Ash," Luke remarked in disbelief.

"No, well, I mean, I haven't but, is that really so bad?"

Luke scrunched his nose up and shrugged. "No, because that means I can be your first,"

"This is disgustingly adorable, stop, stop right now," Calum whined, resting his head on Michael's shoulder.

"We went way off topic here," Ashton giggled at Calum's reaction.

"But yeah," Ashton paid all of his attention on Luke. "You deserve someone that'll treat you well because you sure as hell deserve the best,"

"What if I think you're the best for me?"

"Then so be it,"

"Yeah?"

Luke smiled. "Yeah,"

 

 


End file.
